Young Champion Love
by LightKBlade
Summary: Amumu the sad mummy boy and Annie the dark child both champions in the League of Legends and great friends. Follow Amumu as he discovers who he is, how he truly feels about Annie, and how to overcome the curse. This is my first fanfic ever so please if it sucks don't be rude. I don't mind constructive criticism though. I love this pair and i dont think there's enough storys of them
1. Sad Mummy and the Lost Bear

Amumu POV

It was another day in the league institute I was sitting on my bed waiting for the announcement to go to the summoning pub. Right on queue the announcement came.

"All champions report to their respective summoning pubs. Repeat all champions report to their respective summoning pubs."

I got up and made sure my bandages were wrapped good and started down the hall of the league institute towards the summoning pub. There are summoning pubs for all the places in Valoran that way all the champions can be summoned from their home towns. Of course there are portals leading to the institute from all places too that way if the summon masters need to talk to them and so the champions can convers with each other. Of course I am one of the few champions who live in the institute itself.

I walked into the pub and everyone started to look at me like they always do. They started whispering things about me just like they always do. Everyone backed away from me afraid of becoming depressed because of my cursed. I guess that's why my nickname became "the Cursed Mummy Boy" also known as Amumu. That's right my name is Amumu and I am a mummy, one of the undead, and I am also cursed to always be alone and depressed, and I also depress others around me. I went to my usual seat in the corner alone that way I didn't bother anyone.

The summoning's begun, there were five summoner wars every day and the announcer will say who is being summoned and what role they will be.

"Blue team, Jinx role adc, Nautilus role support, Zed role mid, Shyvana role jungle, Rammus role top. Red team, Ezreal role adc, Sona role support, Brand role mid, Warwick role jungle, Darius role top. All these champions report to the summoning stations."

"Phew, made it through this one" I thought as all the called champions entered their respective summoning portals. I looked up at the screen and saw the faces of those being summoned before the war began. I didn't feel too interested in watching the war so I pulled out my study book and began reading. It was about 30 minutes later and as far as I knew the blue team was winning but there was still a lot to go. The doors of the pub swung opened and everyone looked over to see Annie slumping in, she stopped in the middle of the pub and said the scariest words ever.

"Have you seen my bear Tibber's?" as soon as she said that everyone started flipping over tables and pulling out weapons afraid of the Dark Bear being summoned. When I looked again I saw that Tibber's wasn't summoned or in Annie's hand, and she wasn't in her usual happy mood she seemed sad like I am all the time, and I don't know why but it made me even more upset seeing her upset. I stepped out from behind my table (which shocked a lot of the others) and walked up to her

"Uhh… Annie?" I said in my usual sad tone "Did you lose Tibbers..?"

"Yeah he ran off without me, and now I can't find him anywhere" she said in a sad tone while wiping small tears out of her eyes

"Uhh... Well ill help you look for him if you would like?" I said hesitantly

"Really Amumu?! You'll really help me find Tibbers?!" she said grabbing my hand with a gleam coming back to her eyes

"Umm… Yeah of course" I said trying to cheer her up which is odd for me and then I thought about the curse. "Are you sure you won't mind the curse?"

"What curse?" she asked curiously

"Umm.. Nevermind" she looked at me for a few minutes still holding my hands and then shrugged and grabbed my bandages and started dragging me.

"LETS GO FIND TIBBERS!" she yelled dragging me out the pub but then

"Wait." Nasus boomed "What if one of you get summoned?"

I looked back at Annie and she gave me a sad look (that was genially sad) and although Nausus had a good point I didn't want to leave her alone.

"We will hear the announcement" I stated "and if they summon me ill run back. Plus Annie can't be summoned without Tibbers."

Nasus bowed in defeat to my argument and walked away. I looked back at Annie and she smiled at me which shocked me completely and while I was in my state of shock she dragged me out of the pub.


	2. Finding Friendship

**YAY CHAPTER 2! Remember I own nothing of the League of Legends the only thing I claim is the story plot.**

**Amumu POV**

I found myself walking around the hallways of the institute helping Annie look for her lost bear Tibbers who supposedly lost while the two were playing hide and seek. I had asked Annie why the two were playing right before the summoner wars, and she told me it was Tibbers idea but I kind of doubted it. Good thing was the second summoner war had already started and that should give us a good while too look for Tibbers. Something that bothered me in all of this was how Annie was able to stay happy. With the curse she should have started getting depressed as soon as I talked to her, but here she was happily skipping down the halls of the institute with me following right behind her. As I was lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize Annie had stopped so I bumped into her.

"Uhh.. Annie..?"

"Amumu we've been searching forever.. *sniff* we'll never find Tibbers.." Annie said sobbing

I walked up to comfort her the best I could (trust me when your cursed to be eternally sad it isn't easy), but as I walked up to her she did something strange, very strange. She wrapped my arms around me and could feel my bandages getting wet, but I wasn't crying, and then I realized it was Annie who was crying I didn't know what to call what she was doing but I repeated the motion and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't know what we were doing was or what to call the sensation I was having in my stomach, but what I did know it was better than any other sensation I felt before. Annie got closer to me and started to cry harder I was afraid it was me that was making her do this, but I didn't want to leave her side so I was stuck, and then I saw a something brown and small around a corner not far away.

I grabbed Annie's shoulders and got her off me (to my dismay) and said "Hold on a second okay."

I started running towards the small object and as I go closer I knew exactly what it was. It was Tibbers arm sticking out, and it seemed like he was in his teddy bear form.

"Hey Annie I found Tibbers!" I yelled

"Really!" she yelled back in excitement

"Yeah come on he's right here!" I yelled as she started towards me

When Annie saw Tibbers I could tell she was extremely happy even as she was scolding the bear about running away. As she was scolding Tibbers two feeling came over me, two feelings that I knew all too well. Fear and an overwhelming sadness, and I knew why too. I was afraid that after this Annie would never talked to me again and I was extra sad because I didn't want to have to go back to being alone. I enjoyed spending time with Annie.

As the emotions started to take over me I was surprised to feel two arms wrap around me as I was almost tackled to the ground.

"Thank you so much Amumu! You're a great friend" Annie yelled

"F-f-friend?" I questioned thinking that no-one ever wanted to be friends with a cursed mummy boy like me.

"Yes friend, your my friend Amumu. Unless you don't want to be of course..?" Annie said backing away slowly with Tibbers behind her back

"Wh-What? Of course I'll be your friend Annie!" I said this time wrapping my arms around her.

She followed the motion, I still didn't know what we were doing was but I knew it was a good thing and I liked it, and the best thing was that I.

Had Gained A Friend.

We started are way back to the summoners pub, the next summoning was starting soon so we were walking back at a fast pace. Annie was tired and I could tell that she was getting tired.

"Uhh.. Annie" I said

"*pant pant* Yes Amumu"

"Can't you have Tibbers carry you? You seem tired." I said worriedly for my newly acquired friend

"*pan* Tibbers said *pant* that he was still tired from playing hide and seek" Annie said trying to catch her breath.

"Well I can carry you if you would like?" I said

"That would be great Amumu, but how?" she questioned

"Ummmm.." It was a very good question something I never thought of, and that's when it came to me. "You can ride on top of my head."

"Really?" she said looking shocked

"Of course I'm faster anyway so we'll get there quicker."

"Thanks Amumu" she said as she climbed on top of my head with Tibbers in hand.

"Ummm… No problem.. Now lets go" No-one had ever thanked me before so I was shocked

I started down the halls with Annie holding on to my bandages for support, after we reached the pub I walked in and everybody stared in shock, of what I didn't know, but I didn't bother with it. I walked to my table in the corner and let Annie down. We sat and started talking waiting for the next summoning to happen.

"Umm… Annie..?" I said shyly

"Yeah?" she asked with a smile plastered on her face

"Umm… well… what was that… umm thing we did in the hall..?" I asked almost breaking down of nervousness.

"What?" she asked tilting her head in utter confusion.

"Well… Umm.. You know that thing were we wrapped are arms around each other.."

"You mean a hug? Wait Amumu you've never had a hug before?" she asked gasping in shock

"No I didn't know what a hug was till now.." I said looking down at the floor.

"That's so sad Amumu."

"Well I am known as the sad mummy boy.. I've never felt happiness before."

"Really?!" she asked gasping

I just stayed looking at the floor with tears developing in my eyes, and that's when Annie got up and put her hands on my knees and got in my face and said

"Well don't you worry Amumu I'll make sure that one day that you will smile and then be known as the happiest mummy boy out there!" and then she gave me the most determined

I looked at her for a minute and then said "Annie I think I am the only mummy boy out there."

"Well you get my point." she sneered

"Yeah.. Thank you Annie"

"No problem that's what friends are for right" she said smiling at me

"Yeah..." That was the best sounding thing in the world to me. That Annie and me the cursed, sad mummy boy were

"Friends…"


End file.
